<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 sisters, 3 kisses by Skairipa_isback</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261468">3 sisters, 3 kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback'>Skairipa_isback</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abimel, F/F, OverWitch - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigael flirting with Vera's sisters? yes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigael Jameson-Caine/Macy Vaughn, Abigael Jameson-Caine/Maggie Vera, Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 sisters, 3 kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Abigael Jameson-Caine was really annoying!</em>
</p><p>This was the thought that tortured Maggie for almost all day, she did not want to believe that her sisters had brought to home - <em>their home - </em>a demon, Alistair's daughter. Why did Macy and Mel do this? They don't even know if they can trust Abigael.</p>
<hr/><p>"you really brought her here?!" she said to her sisters </p><p>"we had no other choice! come on Mags, you just have to ignore her.." said Mel softly while she took her sister's hand, and Maggie nodded. </p><p>but later, Macy and Mel had to go out with Harry to do something, something about demons said Mel. But she wasn't listening to her because Mags was thinking. </p><p>Maggie's thoughts were interrupted when the half-demon started talking. <em>She didn't even want to listen to her.</em></p><p>"I see that you lost in your thoughts, <em>perky peanut</em>"</p><p>Maggie <strong>hates</strong> that nickname, and Abigael kept calling her that way.</p><p>"why should you care? <em>horny demon? </em>" said Mags while she walked into the kitchen, with Abigael behind her</p><p>"so I'm horny demon now?" Maggie did not have time to answer, that she felt Abigael'hug</p><p>Abby's hands caressed Mags' body, while she was still behind Maggie, whispering in her ear.</p><p>"so...you're going to call me by that nickname, Mags?"</p><p>Maggie did not know what to do, and she gently pushed away Abigael, but this thing shocked her when Abby kissed her. And Mags kisses her back. </p><p>
  <em>Abigael kissed Maggie? Yes. And she smirks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately Abby kissed her only for a few seconds and she stopped the kiss because they heard the door open, but Abigael said she would kiss her again when they were alone at home, and then she winked at Maggie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>Abigael had saved the Charmed ones, again. especially Mel.</p><p>She wanted to know why, and when Mel told to her sisters that she had to do something, she saw Abigael alone to taking a drink.</p><p>Mel approached and she sit next to Abigael</p><p>"so...let's say it was a wild evening, you saved me and my sisters..again" she said while she looked at Abby. And Abigael looked at her too</p><p>"I just want to be a better person...but demons are not better people"</p><p>And with that she drank her drink. Mel gently touched Abby's hand, and she looked at her again curiously.</p><p>"you're not just a demon.." Mel said while she kept looking at her. "you're also a witch, why you don't want to use your magic witch?"</p><p>Abigael was surprised, she did not expect this</p><p>"you would really do this for me?" she said, hoped all this was true</p><p>and Mel nodded </p><p>"yes..I could give you some potions to defend yourself"</p><p>Abigael was thinking about this, and she smiled while she looked into Mel's eyes</p><p>"well..okay, you've convinced me..maybe you're inspiring me to be <em>bi-magical</em>"</p><p>Mel wonders what Abby meant, but she doesn't answer because Abigael kissed her.</p><p>"and anyway, I keep saving you because I like you and I'd like to go out with you" whispered Abigael when she stopped the kiss, taking Mel's hand and looking at her while she was waiting for her to answer. </p><p>"I'd love to go out with you" Mel smiles and she kisses Abigael again.</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p><em>It had been a good idea to go to Abigael's apartment</em>?</p><p>Thought Macy, while she watched Abigael and Harry talk together, on Abby's couch.</p><p>Abigael was really stupid for poisoning herself? Maybe. Or maybe not. And Macy wanted to know why she did it.</p><p>She approached and looked at them </p><p>"I need to talk to Abigael" and she looked at her</p><p>Harry nodded, and he left the two girls alone. <em>Sincerely Harry hoped that the two of them wouldn't kill each other.</em></p><p>"I love spending time with girls, are you the big spoon or the little spoon?"</p><p>Said Abigael while she was drinking the tea that Harry had made for her</p><p>"this isn't funny, Abigael."  said Macy while she showed to her the thing that poisoned herself. "why did you poison yourself? to get Harry's attention?! he doesn't deserve this!"</p><p>Honestly Abigael wanted to tell her the truth, but it was fun to see Macy angry. Abby doesn't answer and she continued to drink her tea, sitting on her couch while she looked at Macy.</p><p>"are you serious?!" she said</p><p>Abigael chuckled and she gets up, approaching Macy. </p><p>"do you really think I do all this to get Harry's attention?" she whispered, and Abby touched Macy's cheek.</p><p>"what?-" Macy's did not have time to answer that Abigael kissed her deeply.</p><p>It took a few minutes, but Macy kisses her back and she pulls Abigael closer.</p><p>"I understand by the way you look at me, you loves me and I love you too." whispered Abigael when she stopped the kiss. "so...would you like to have an date with me?" </p><p>Macy looked her in the eyes, and then she nodded, while Abigael kissed her cheek softly and took her hand.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><em>In conclusion, who doesn't love Abigael? she's amazing</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for RennyWilson, I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>